


Obsession - Bokuaka

by yup_im_a_hobo_why



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Relationship(s), This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yup_im_a_hobo_why/pseuds/yup_im_a_hobo_why
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was obsessed with Bokuto Kōtarō. He was deeply in love with him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. 1 I guess...

**Author's Note:**

> Allo! :>If you are reading this, this is my first fan Fiction and I am writing this simply to cure my boredom so criticism is very much welcome and needed as it is likely to be kind of bad and cringe worthy. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm writing here. :P

"Bokuto-san!", Akaashi shouted calmly across the court as he tossed the ball toward the ace. He fought hard and lost with his urge to gaze not at the skilled way Bokuto slammed the ball into the ground (although, Akaashi would be lying if he said he hadn't obsessed for hours about the way Bokuto's well-defined muscles moved as he leaped with almost impossible power) but at his face. As he flung him self into the air, an exhilarated, thrilled smile appeared, and his eyes shined. It was a look of pure joy and focus that Akaashi couldn't tear his eyes away from. He was just so sincere and enthusiastic- everything Akaashi believed he himself wasn't. Bokuto lit up his otherwise boring day and made him feel like everything was worth it. Seeing Bokuto happy was the best part of his day. The reason he stayed up until 1 am practicing with his captain. The reason he put up with Bokuto's flirty (and in Akaashi's opinion, annoying) "Bro" Kuroo. The reason he put up with the emo slumps. The reason he let the captain hug him and show so much public and embarrassing affection. The reason he got up every morning. Akaashi Keiji was obsessed with Bokuto Kōtarō. He was deeply in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing - I don't know if we can call it a chapter- is so fuckin short -_- The rest will be longer, I promise!  
> Tell me what you think in the comments! Any advice or critiques and stuff :9


	2. Technically 2 but... It's 1. Okay? Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I lied. This is still tiny and i'm sorry! i Guess I am unable to write stuff I find an acceptable quality at an acceptable length. Sigh. Anyhow, Today I offer you insecure Akaashi and our beloved and loud baby Bokuto!

HEY HEY HEYY!!!" Akaashi loved his Voice. It was deep and passionate yet exited and optimistic. "AGHAASHIIII!!! THAT WAS GREAT! DID YOU SEEEEE THAT!", Bokuto yelled, throwing his arms up into the air and jumping up and down. "AGHAASHIII?!?" Akaashi started at that, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. He was mesmerised by the sight of his delighted passion, who was overjoyed at their flawless teamwork. Enthralled by his name in Bokuto's lips - his full, slightly chapped, very kissable li- No! I must not think about him like that. Not here. Akaashi thought desperately trying to focus on anything but Bokuto but failing miserably when he found the latter's face 3 inches away from his, staring deeply into his eyes with a troubled look on his face. If Akaashi's blush was not furious before, it was now. He attempted to regain his cool. "B- Bokuto- S-San?" He managed to stutter out. Oh perfect. Good job. He thought sarcastically to himself. A faint snort from Konoha could be heard from the other end of the room. Akaashi scowled in his direction before his head jolted back to Bokuto. "AGHAASHI," Bokuto breathed loudly, "Are you ok!?! You are really red! Do you have a temperature!" He sounded so Concerned - Akaashi had to work hard to keep the faint smile of his face at the idea of his infatuation caring about him. "N-no, Don't worry B-bokuto-San. I'm f-fine." Come on! Pull yourself together before it gets worse. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GOING TO DIE??? I WILL SAVE YOU AGHAASHI!" Bokuto screamed at the top of his voice. "N-no Bokut-" "AGHAASHI! COME ON!" Bokuto yelled determined.

"You know Bokuto, I think Akaashi needs you to look after him all alone in the first aid room. He may be seriously ill. " Konoha said from the other side of the court showing the second year no mercy and winking knowingly. Akaashi shot him a glare so deadly it shut up even smug Konoha.

"I WILL HELP HIM. PLEASE DON'T BE ILL AGHAASHI!" Bokuto replied panicking. "Bokuto-san, It's Okay. Don't Fuss." Akaashi said, relaxing significantly. "B- BUT AGHAA-"  
"Come along Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san is visiting today. We should go get ready." The setter knew how to distract his chaotic best friend. He wanted nothing less to deal with an emo slump as apart from the fact of the obvious inconvenience, it made him incredibly unhappy to see the man he loved in such a state of depression, no matter what his irritated expression and attitude said. "OH YEAH!", Bokuto exclaimed gleefully. He began to hurriedly clear away the equipment but causing more mess than there was already. Akaashi, relived sighed fondly and ran off to assist him. 

After a while of Bokuto knocking things over and Akaashi rolling his eyes, they had finally restored the gym to its tidy state that only occured once the ace left. They headed off to the changing rooms, Bokuto almost skipping. Once they arrived, he threw off his sports clothes and slipped haphazardly into his casual ones. Changing with his infatuation would have been a serious problem for the love-struck setter if it wasn't for his extremely strict "Keep your lustful eyes to your self, you undisciplined ogler" rule, that he had introduced after the very embarrassing incident. Being caught gaping at his senpai's chest by said senpai's mother was definitely not an experience he wanted to have again. He was now thankfully very practiced at diverting his mind from the half-naked Bokuto.  
When they had finished changing, the pair began to walk to Bokuto's house, which was where Kuroo would be dragging his introverted boyfriend. They had began dating in Kenma's first year, when the middle blocker had grown tired of playing the long flirting game and finally, and suddenly kissed his shocked but certainly eager bestfriend. The two could be found cutely embracing or unashamedly making out anywhere, anytime from a dispairing Yaku's kitchen table in the middle of the night to in front of the school gates at 8. Akaashi knew very well that Kuroo's content relationship was partly the reason behind the dislike for him. He desperately yearned to hold Bokuto, to kiss Bokuto, to tell Bokuto again and again how much he loved him and to hear those words back. Alas, he couldn't. His firm belief that his feelings could not possibly be returned, killed all hope and courage ruthlessly. It's pointless. He thought to himself, dejectedly, He doesn't feel the same so get used to it. His harsh thoughts mixed with fond memories of the captain until he spoke up impulsively. "Should you take a massive risk even if you are almost certain you will regret it?" Bokuto stopped and looked back at Akaashi. The latter's breath halted for a second before the elder said,"Yeah! Definitely!" Akaashi looked at him for a second and he continued. "You'll think about what you could be doing right now if you had taken the risk. And that sucks!"  
"But what if it goes wrong? What if you lose the most important thing in your life? What if I can't afford that?" Akaashi murmured almost to himself. "Better than sitting there waiting. It could go right!" And with Bokuto suddenly yelled, "KUROOOOOOO!!!" and sprinted towards the dark haired figure in the distance, leaving Akaashi stunned by the simple but powerful and in a strange way, wise words of the childlike Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY! Tell me what you thought in the comments!


	3. An actually acceptable chapter 3 👏 or 4, 5 and 6 if you wanna be a bitch about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop! This is longer, right? Lets just ignore the fact that this was meant to be three chapters., shall we? Thank you. I bloody well hope the actual content isn't worse. Well, enjoy this cliche and cheesy tooth-rot, 'cause I probably won't have the next one up for a while unless I suddenly become a productive and functioning human being which is extremely unlikely. I feel like this is really OOC though... Yeah, Imma stop rambling now.

"You know..." Kuroo began quietly to the unusually calm living room -oweing to the fact that Bokuto was in the Kitchen-, but not anywhere near as quiet as Akaashi would have liked. In fact, Akaashi would have preferred it if 'Pain in the ass Kuroo-san had not opened his interfering mouth at all.' This was because he knew exactly what was going to be said. "No, thank you very much." Akaashi muttered curtly, both of his companions sniggered. Ever since he had met Akaashi and saw his obvious crush on his senpai, the latter's friend had been trying to 'sail his ship' as he called it. However, Akaashi suspected this was mostly for the enjoyment he seemed to get from provoking Akaashi about what seemed to be his only weak point.  
Abruptly, Bokuto burst into the room followed by his older sister, Manami. Manami was 3 years older than her brother and worked part-time as a child minder. She was very like him in her absent mindedness and gleeful nature but was much more relaxed. "Hey Kiddos!" She said throwing herself down on the couch with a thump and ruffling each of the boys' hair. Or rather attempting to- Kenma hunched over his video game swiftly with the annoyed air that showed he was used to avoiding unwanted contact. Akaashi scowled but bore it and Kuroo knocked her hand away and stuck his tongue out playfully. She laughed. "Shouldn't you be at work, grandma,"He asked in a teasing tone. "Or are you ditching to play at script writer again?" Manami grinned,"My my, Kuroo-chan aren't you bold for such an inexperienced and naïve youth such as yourself!" The two continued to bicker jovially. The Bokutos had known Kuroo since he was 10, when the younger had accidentally hit Bokuto on the head with a Volleyball and everyone present had erupted with laughter at the expression on his face. He was thought of as family there and was especially comfortable with Manami. This was another reason for Akaashi's disapproval of the Nekoma third year. Kuroo fit in so easily with Bokuto's family whereas he himself found it so hard to bond with anyone to be honest. Despite this, everyone in his best friend's household considered him just as much a part of the family as Kuroo, maybe even more. This confused him to no end but he could not describe how grateful he was for this. "BANG!" His thoughts were interrupted explosively by the entire armchair in the corner of the room toppling over on top of the startled ace. Akaashi jumped to his feet immediately, already half way across the room. Is he hurt? What happened? What if he's not okay!? For a split second these thoughts replayed in his head until he heard a loud, "OWWCH! IM OKAY!!!" He breathed out a heavy sigh and his face returned to his usual expressionless mask. But not before Manami had caught the look of worry for her brothers safety. She gave him an incredibly warm but slightly exasperated smile then commented fondly, "God, Kō! Could you be any worse!" Akaashi rolled his eyes at Bokuto, who was still attempting to extract himself from under the couch. He's a walking disaster the moment he hasn't got a ball in his hand! Clumsy fool is going to get himself killed by accident! "Bokuto-san, be more careful. Didn't you swear to be the most graceful person on earth when you were sprawled in front of that café on Saturday?" He tugged the ace from under the couch with an annoyed look, ignoring the electric jolt he felt from touching Bokuto's hand. "Ghaashiii! You said you wouldn't saaaay!" He exclaimed, pouting. Everyone chuckled, before Bokuto dived back onto the floor to retrieve the enormous pack of Popcorn he had dropped. "Oooo, Popcorn! In the mouth!" Kuroo said, opening his mouth expectantly. Bokuto beamed saying proudly to watch. The popcorn flew right into the sitting boy's mouth and he crunched it victoriously. "See Akaashi!"  
"Mhm." He said dryly though his insides felt as if they were full of hot fluff, bouncing around and making him feel like smiling like an idiot forever. "Honestly, Kō. What will you do with yourself after high school?" Manami laughed. The exhilarating warm feeling in Akaashi's chest seemed to freeze. This was the very subject he had been doing a very good job of forgetting. Bokuto leaving. That chaotic light in his life flickering and dying, moving far, far away where he could no longer see it. Nev- Stop! He would say to enjoy now. He is here now. "Weren't we watching a film?" Kenma asked quietly, glancing quickly at Akaashi with a look that said, I know but goddamnit come on! in his low-key way. Akaashi shoved that troublesome thought to the back of his mind where it belonged and picked up his long running opposition argument of watching horror movies with Bokuto.

"BYEEE!" Bokuto screamed at the top of his lungs at the two retreating figures. After a long afternoon of watching of a range of different horror films -Bokuto swearing he could handle them-, switching every five minutes as both he and surprisingly Kenma were shaking in terror, the Nekoma students had departed. Kuroo had been especially sappy and rejected in a tone of quiet and low-key jest. "Bokuto-san, don't shout, you will disturb the neighbors. Be considerate please." Akaashi almost chided him. He knew, however that the poor neighbours were very used to the high-schooler's loud voice. "Kōtarō! Akaashi! Dinner!" Bokuto's mother, Astuko, called from the kitchen. "Ooo! C'mon!" Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's arm and towed him towards the table where his father and sister were already sat. One of the many things Akaashi loved about Bokuto's family was how everyday they ate together and talked about their days, just enjoying themselves and eachother's company. It may not seem that special to most people but it had almost stunned Akaashi the first time he had visited. Bokuto had insisted Akaashi eat with them despite Akaashi's polite refusals. The moment he had walked in the door, that comforting smell of his Senpai surrounded him and Astuko had practically sprinted forward making an embarrassing fuss and telling him how glad she was to finally meet him. As overbearing as he found her, she made him feel so welcome in a way his own mother never had.  
"So Akaashi, what degrees are you planning on taking? You want to be an editor, right?"  
"He can be my editor!" Manami put in smiling jovially. Enkai's large mustache twitched. Manami had always aspired to write plays and had lots of talent for it but had decided, unlike Bokuto's other sister not to go to college for now due to what Akaashi suspected was commitment issues. "Yeah, maybe." Akaashi said dryly with a very small smile. Bokuto's father erupted into deep peals of laughter that set off Bokuto's energetic chuckling, Atsuko's quiet giggles and an a playfully indignant snort from Manami. Enkai was a man of great presence, like his son but not many words (unlike his son) until he found something funny. Everyone within a 50 metre radius knew when Enkai found something funny. The rest of dinner dissolved into guffaws.  
Once again, Akaashi was to stay the night at the Bokutos'. Although he slept over at least twice a week without fail, he still got asked to stay, declined politely, saw Bokuto's face fall and agreed, thanking them with a very small smile on his face as he was bear-hugged by Bokuto. All three adults showed their support for Akaashi in their very different own way. But each had an underlying meaning wether it be in Enkai's almost unnoticeable but fond mustache twitch that made his startlingly bright eyes crinckle or Atsuko's nearly ecstatic expression of encouragement and hope, they all screamed, "Grow a pair and be my in law, for God's sake!" As embarrassing as this was for Akaashi, he was unbelievably grateful for this. That was another thing he loved about the Bokutos', they were so accepting and just kind. Like their son.

Akaashi remembered his crush starting from the moment he had layed eyes on the ace. Watching the talented player with the enormous grin and the most passionate way of doing everything, he was entranced by him and decided in an unusual snap decision that Fukurodani was where he was going. Just watching the boy from a distance had made him feel a way he never had before. When Bokuto had approached the surprised setter, Akaashi's insides did tiny backflips and his heart beat faster, internally contradicting his indifferent response. Bokuto was so different, so captivating. So easy to talk to in a way no-one else had ever been for Akaashi.  
Akaashi had never had many friends. There had been aquantances and others who had happened to be in the same place, or be the same age or like the same things but never really any friends. People he genuinely liked for who they were, what they did, what they said, how they thought. People who liked him for who he was. But that had all changed when Bokuto had come into his life. Bokuto was kind in his own chaotic way. Bokuto was affectionate, even though he would not take no for an answer it was still secretly welcome. Bokuto was honest, so sincere it was near impossible to lie to him without the comfort of knowing it was for the best. Bokuto was happy. He made everyone else happy with his haphazard warmness, his earnest attitude. He spread his infectious smile with his stupid laugh and loud exclamations. That was why Akaashi had fallen so hard for Bokuto who had shown him a friend, but made him want more.

Manami lazily flicked the channel over to some trashy soap opera. Friday Evenings often ended like this, a pack of biscuits on the coffee table, a comfort show no-one really took seriously but watched just to tease lovingly, the sound of snores. Enkai had already slipped easily into an easy sleep, breathing heavily while Atsuko and Manami were arguing happily about whether the protagonists cookie-cutter best friend was deeply in love with their piano tutor or the girl who had winked at them once at an ice-cream parlour. Akaashi's gaze once again slipped sideways to Bokuto. As always, his arm was firmly around his slender shoulders. At first, Akaashi had been horrified by how close his senpai insisted on sitting to him and had tried to escape but the distraught look on the others face at his hands had been too much for him. The boy's eyes were glued to the screen, his interest captured by the mindless show. Akaashi internally laughed half exasperated, half facinated. The ace was so easy to distract, even the most vacuous nonsense could steal his attention. Suddenly, Bokuto let out a terrible wail. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and his hands trembled. The sleeping man did not stir once and after a fond snigger from Manami, the other two continued their conversation. Akaashi sighed. "Bokuto-san, what's wrong?"  
"T-they broke up-p-p! S-so sad!" The younger boy, torn between the urge to envelope Bokuto in a long hug until he returned to his happy self and confused aggravation settled with an, "It's not real, Bokuto-san." Bokuto continued to sob loudly for about a minute and a half before the couple got back together with a supposedly romantic (and for that reason, extremely over-used) scene. As Bokuto's weeping returned but this time with happiness for the cliché lovers, Akaashi thought, Ugh, this really is a flaming pile of trash. But if Bokuto-san enjoys it...  
The programme ended and a game show came on. The host began to introduce the contestants and Bokuto's mother got up for the bathroom. Manami had joined her father in dozing off and Bokuto was switching randomly between excited shouts of normally wrong answers to the show trivia and snoozing, surprisingly serenely for the amount of disturbances. "OWLS!" Bokuto jolted out of his half slumber and shouted. Akaashi let out a small laugh. "Bokuto-san, you have only seen an owl twice. How can that possibly be the most common bird in Japan?"  
"Akaashi! Owls are the best, back me up!" The black haired boy rolled his eyes when he felt a something warm on his shoulder. When he realised it was in fact Bokuto's head, he stared down at the bi-coloured hair of his best friend. The hair spray he used to style it into its eye-opening tufts wearing off and making it fluffy again. Akaashi looked at the once again, abruptly sleeping ace who was nestled up to him, with the kind of look most people dream of being subject to. It was such a content and affectionate look that if he had been awake, even air-headed Bokuto could not have mistaken for platonic appreciation. "Night 'Kaashi." Bokuto's sister yawned, reaching out to touch his arm. "Goodnight Manami, Atsuko." As Manami shuffled, half asleep up the stairs, Atsuko bent down to gently place her hand on Bokuto's head. She then looked up at the other, englufed by her son's heavy arm. "Goodnight Akaashi, honey." She said extremely earnestly, looking him directly in his dark steel blue eyes with her larger hazel ones. Her voice had this tone of gratitude that Akaashi never believed he deserved. As much of a handful as Bokuto was, Akaashi never felt happier than when he was with Bokuto. Bokuto gave him so much without even realising it. Before she left, she kissed both of the boys lightly on the forehead and pulled a blanket over them. Akaashi once again gazed at the other reached out gently run his hand along his hair. Bokuto had styled it like that from the age of 6(he had always had a strange thing for owls) but had chosen to dye white and grey streaks in his naturally dead straight but voluminous dark hair from idolisation of the Sister he admired. Although nothing like the eldest Bokuto at a glance, her brother had an indescribable air that was so similar to the last, currently away Bokuto. Something that caught all the attention in the room but had nothing to do with authority- although she inevitably had it.  
Akaashi twirled a lock of hair between his fingers and very gently layed delicate long fingers across the others cheek. He always enjoyed lightly ribbing Bokuto when he complained of his smaller, more child-like hands. Akaashi found them charming. Unconciously, he was now absent-mindedly stroking the snoozing boy's cheek. Suddenly, there was a grunt from the other side of the room. Akaashi's head jerked to face Enkai, who was watching them with that indiscernible expression often on his face when he looked at Akaashi. The boy yanked his hand away from Bokuto's hair -though still being extremely careful not to wake him. Akaashi felt an impluse apologise to Bokuto's father, he didn't know why but the feeling was so overwhelming and definite that he was about to act on it, which was something he rarely did. The man seemed to guess what Akaashi was about to do and stopped it immediately with just a look. He then walked forward, and patted Akaashi with one of his large hands. The simple touch was filled with so much meaning even if you couldn't see it from the outside, Akaashi could feel it.  
Once the door had been shut and Akaashi had recovered, there was an abrupt jolt from Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi looked down and was met with the face of the previously sleeping Bokuto. His hair was tangled and his neon eyes drooping. God. He's adorable. "Hey, 'Gaashi." Bokuto's speech slurred, "You know, your arm is so cold! But you're soo warmmm-" Bokuto's words trailed of as his head slid down to rest on Akaashi's lap and his arm unconsciously curled around Akaashi, until he was snuggled into him, quiet snores escaping from his slack lips. Akaashi chuckled. "Night, Bokuto-san." He murmured, before reaching over to flick the light switch off.  
Akaashi lay there, in quite an awkward position, squished in between the snoring Bokuto and the arm of the couch. Slumping in an extremely uncomfortable, back aching pose. Smiling sleepy but so content, far too hot to be restful, with Bokuto's warm skin pressed up against him. Akaashi didn't even notice how cramped he was. Registering only the way Bokuto's even, loud breathing hit his shoulder and sent that sweet Tingling sensation all up his neck. The way the soft skin of his cheek lent heavily against his shoulder, reassuring and trusting. The way his long, muscled arms encircled the boy, unconsciously loving and comforting. Bokuto surrounded Akaashi. His scent, his heat, his peacefulness in sleep, his happiness and affection even in his inert state. And here, encompassed by the large snoozing boy, Akaashi felt wanted. He felt safe. He felt at home. Bokuto was his home and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeY! Tell me what you thought in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
